Untitled For now
by xMoonlighttenshix
Summary: Sakuya and Makuya, Two twin sisters that have nothing but love for each other. Makuya is the singer in the family and Sakuya..Well she happens to be the vampire hunter. As life moves on between the two of them, they seem to be distanting themselves..or so


Chapter 1

It all began on a starry night, Silence fell over the city of Tokyo but than arouse around Minato-ku in a beige house. A young lady was running down the hallway of her house away from something, She ran into the room at the end of the hallway and shut the door behind her, panting "Please God save me from these creatures!.." She whispered to herself while locking the door than walking over to her dresser, searching for her cross. "Creatures?...", Something said quietly into her ear "We'd prefer to be called..Vampires", The girl turned around frightened and pushed the guy away from her, running to her window "I'll never let you things get m-" She fell down to the floor as something flew thru the window and pinned her down to the floor, breathing heavily, with slobber falling from his mouth onto the young lady's chest. "Now now Yukio..You'll get some of her after I bite her" The other man said calmly.

"NNOOOO!" The girl pushed Yukio away from her but failed greatly by the size of the man "GET OFFF!". "Listen to her Yukio.." Yukio did so once the other man walked over to her and picked her up be the hair "I do hope you had a good life..heh" He licked her neck playfully, than slowly dug his fangs into her neck. All that was heard throughtout Minato-ku was a blood curldling scream.

The next day a teenage girl was making her way to Tsuki-mi High, she was wearing a dark blue Sailor fuku, with a cross that laid upon her chest. She looked up at the school gates with her Golden eyes and blinked twice "Am..I late?" The girl placed her hands on the iron bars but as soon as she did her hands went right through them, a huge vein popped up on her forehead as she walked past the whole thing and said outloud "You like playing around dont you Suika-chan!" She held her hand up and pointed over to a girl with short pink hair and dark orangish eyes "Come on I'm not in the mood!". Suika came out of her hiding place, which was behind a tree, and walked over to the other girl "Oh c'mon Sakuya-san! You know I was just kidding ..Or are you..Makuya?", the girl ran her hand thru her dark blue hair and shook her head "Sakuya..--;! Dont you know that Maku-chan has a red bow in her hair!".

Suika cringed and stepped back "Yes I know but..;-; I just wanted to make sure!" "Well..Okay than..Hmn" Sakuya looked up to the sky, all that was there was one single cloud, slowly moving over them "Today's going to be a beatiful day..".

"Sakuya-sama.." A girls voice whispered, Sakuya whirled around and there standing before her was a brown haired girl with hair that went down to her butt, her eyes were also brown, and her body was made with all the right curves "I have your schdule for today!" She said smiling happily. "Uhn..Well tell me about it while we're walking okay?" The girl nodded and followed after Sakuya as she began to walk off towards the school. "Hey…How did Kasumi know that was her!" Suika pouted and trailed after the other two. While walking Kasumi took out her notepad and began to talk fast "As you well know today's Makuya's competion thing, but you probably knew that ne? Well anyway your first period teacher is sick so she wont be there, as for your 2nd she'll be meaner than usal because she got into a fight with her husband, to fix that right up all you have to say is the right words which is "You've got to understand Mrs.Omoi..Men are like this a lot". Now for 3rd everything will be completely normal, but some guy is going to ask you out again..you simply decline and say your waiting for that special someone..But that's only if you want okay, 4th period a bouncy girl comes in..I don't know what her name is or what she looks like..all I know is she doesn't wear a bra that's for sure, I'm thinking we should take her with us to the hotsprings this week so make friends with her okay? After school…" Kasumi took a breath "your going to be practing up on your magic to 3-6 and that is all I have on your list for today…Oh! As for lunch that also will be normal, with the sekkusu stufff" She said than winked at Sakuya.

In the distances behind the girls, singing was heard, singing as if done by an angel, and soon enough the singing got closer and the figure was easy to see. This girl looked exactly like Sakuya except she was a bigger size in the bust area and her hair was tied back with a red ribbon, She walked by the three girls and waved as she past them "Gakeppuchi ni tatsareta toKI kunan mo boku no ude o tsukaMI jibun jishin no arika ga hajimete mietan da! Motto hiroi Fii-rudo e motto fukai ookina doko ka e yosou mo tsukanai sekai e mukatte yuku dakeeeeeeeee…hm hm hm…Oshiete-" "Ohayo!" Sakuya said happily, the other girl stopped singing and turned to Sakuya "Ohayo Sakuya-nee-chan, Suika-chan, Kasumi-chan! I hope I have enlightened your morning with my singing" She bowed than turned back around to walk into the school. Meanwhile Suika's eyes were glittering "Wow Makuya-sama is so graceful! And I love the way she sings! I feel as if I'm in Heaven!" "Eh.." Sakuya walked into the school with the other girls and shook her head "She's not as graceful as she looks Suika..trust me" "We have only 10 secs left to get to class Sakuya-sama" Kasumi said rather quietly "NANI!" She screamed "What are we waiting for!" Sakuya grabbed both the girls hands and ran off to class.

As Kasumi had foretelled everything that she had said happened, except for a new student coming in 4th period. The class was almost over and yet no one had come yet, Sakuya sighed and placed her head down on her desk, until a short black haired guy came up to her, glaring "Ahn..What do you want Aruki-kun…". He pulled up a chair next to her and his eyes narrowed "You missed them again..What kind of vampire hunter are you?", Sakuya lifted her head, looking at Aruki angrliy "I couldn't help anyone yesterday! I had to study for a big test!" "And will passing a test help save peoples lives in any way?" She looked down to her desk and sighed yet again, Aruki was right, saving lives was more important than a useless test, Sakuya clenched her fist "I'll get them tonight..I wont allow anyone else to get killed.." "You better not.." Aruki stood up and walked over to the doorway, while he was making his way over to it, the bell rang "I'm taking Makuya out today..so you'll be the only one home..see you later kid" And with that he walked out of the classroom, along with the other students, leaving Sakuya by herself "..So much for Kasumi's calculations..oh well" She shrugged and picked up her bag, when she was half way out the door someone pushed her back in and shut the door behind them "Oi! What's going on!". The girl who had pushed Sakuya in was a shoulder length fushia haired girl who had the whole load as Kasumi had spoken of "Are you Sakuya?" She nodded "Yes..and you are?" The other girl pushed a strand of her hair out of her face and stared into Sakuya's eyes "Himika" Sakuya stared back into Himika's light golden eyes "Oh..Uhm..If you don't mind me asking..do you wear a bra?". Himika looked at Sakuya weird than burst out laughing, causing her front part to bounce " Does it look like I do? Heh your really cute.." "OO! I'm so sorry but I've got to go!" She moved around Himika and walked out of the room, leaving the other girl alone, smirking ever so evilly.

That night Sakuya loomed around the kitchen, waiting for the pot of curry to finish cooking, she looked over the pot thinking of how she could be eatting something way better than this if her sister was home to cook like planned. It was nights like this that Sakuya wished her sister didnt have a boyfriend, especially Aruki.

When the time was right, Sakuya test tasted the curry than took out a silver bowel, putting the curry inside of it, she walked over to the table and just as she was about to sit down the telephone rang, She walked over to it and picked it up "Moshi Moshi?" she said into the phone. A female voice answered back, "Heya! Is this Tsuki-mi temple?" 'Yup" She answered back quickly "Well If you don't mind could I please come in to discuss something with you? I promise it'll be quick". Sakuya nodded to herself and at the same time said yes, "I'll come in thru the front door since that's what I see right now..see you in a few" and with that the voice on the other line clicked off.

Sakuya grabbed a spoon and sat down at the table after hanging the phone up "Hmn..I wonder who that was…" She said outloud to herself. Two seconds later there was a small knock on the rice papered sliding doors, Sakuya stood up and rushed over to the door, opening it slowly, she stepped back surprised "Himika?", The girl nodded and pushed Sakuya aside, walking into the kitchen "Yes that's me..please forgive me for intruding" "No no its fine.." Sakuya said rather sarcastically while shutting the door and walking into the kitchen area with Himika "What is it that you need?" "Oh uhm..Well you know I just transferred here..and I seem to see that you and your sister are the talk of the school…I've heard rather intersting things about the both of you", "Like how Makuya sings the best..and how I'm great at magic?" Himika eyed the curry that Sakuya had picked up while speaking to her, "Hnn..oh! ..Well yes I did hear about that..but I ..heard you were a Vampire hunter…is that true?". A sudden light flashed before Sakuya's eyes, she had now just remembered what she should have been doing hours ago before making curry. "I am so sorry Himika but you've got to go.." She placed the curry down on the table "I just remembered that I have a few errands to run before Makuya-onee-chan gets home.." She turned Himika around and pushed her towards the door and than outside "Perhaps you should come over some other time ne?" She closed the door behind the both of them "Ja ne!". Before Himika could even utter a word, Sakuya was completely swallowed by the darkness of the night, she pouted "She could have atleast given me her curry".

Sakuya headed straight over to Minato-ku, this was currently the biggest spot that all the vampires would strike each night, she had a feeling that there target would be somewhere close to the Tower of Nightmares that suddenly appeared one night. She ran over to a light blue house that had on one light in one of the rooms, Sakuya knocked on the door quickly, hoping that whoever was inside had enough sense to look outside first and than open the door for her, unfortunetly that did not happen, but it all made sense because a little girl had opened the door. "Uhn…yes?", Sakuya put her finger to her own lips and tilted her head "Uhm..Are your parents home?", The girl shook her head "No..they went out to dinner but not come back yet.." She began to shiver uncontroably "I know vampires going to come here tonight..and I want them to..so they can kill me and my parents wont have worry about nuisance..I was hoping..you were Vampire..but I guess not huh?"..The girl looked down in disappointment. "Oh my goodness.. " Sakuya bent down to the little girls level "I highly doubt your parents think you're a nuisance..They love you..that's why they had you…you must treasure your life and live it up for God..kay" She winked. "…Who?" "oo; Uhhhmm..Ask your parents to- "Before she could finish her sentence, breaking of glass was heard from inside the house, the little girl clung onto Sakuya and buried her face against her shoulder "Don't let them get me pleasee!..Now that you said all stuff to me..I don't wanna leave my parents!" "I wont let them hurt you..I promise". More breaking glass was heard inside, getting every so close, even footsteps were heard now, Sakuya walked inside the house and closed the door behind her, running into the room that was closest to them. She placed the girl down and closed the door behind them, locking it. With the windows she quickly put a barrier around it before the vampires were to come in from there, knowing the way they attacked, it was probably a lot of them. "You hide in the closet and don't make any noise you understand? What I'm going to do is go outside and kill them..whatever you do..DON'T..come out!" "But! Its dark outside! Theres only light on in here! Don't they have advantage!" "Either way they have advantage..these arent ordinary vampires my dear..Now go in!" The girl nodded and ran into the closet, closing the two doors and kneeling down in the corner, once she was in Sakuya unlocked the door and walked outside, closing the door behind her, standing in the hallway. All around her she felt the presence of a vampire, in this case, it'd be eaiser for Sakuya "I hope you all remember me.." The cross around her neck began to glow a light yellow color, it suddenly unhooked from the chain itself and stayed in a round glowing ball in Sakuya's hands "..Sayo..nara.." She let go of the ball and slightly tapped it, sending it right thru all the vampires infront of her, than turning around to the ones in the back. Once she no longer felt a presence, she put her hand on the doorknob and turned it, before walking in something grabbed her from behind, squeezing her.

"_DARNIT_" She thought to herself "_I missed one! But how_!" her face became flushed and she tried to break free of the vampires grip, but failed greatly "Let…Go of me..!" she managed to stumble out. "Do as she says Yukio.." a voice in the darkness said cooly, the thing behind her did so and as soon as he did Sakuya punched him right in the stomach, her eyes widened as her hand was being absorbed into this guys stomach "What…what are you?". "I guess you could say he's another abnormal vampire.." The lights suddenly switched on and infront of Sakuya was a silver haired guy who's hair went down to his shoulders, and the color of his eyes was blood red , if Sakuya didn't know any better she would have fainted right than and there by the look of him. "Are you one of those vampires too!", she asked, "Yes I am…please..call me Savan..and the man who's eatting your hand with his stomach..is Yukio..we try to keep him on a diet but he just cant help himself." "Ah! Eatting my hand with his stomach?" She slapped her hand against Yukio's chest and tried her best to pull her hand from his stomach. Nothing happened. "ARGH! LET GO OF MY HAND!" Her hair began to flare up and out of nowhere a light blew Yukio across the door and slammed him against the wall, freeing Sakuya's hand which was perfectly fine. "..What's this?…" Savan whispered to himself "..This girl is..hn..later..i'll get her later.." he turned his back towards Sakuya "Kill all the vampires you wish..but that will not stop them from coming.." He shot a piercing glare at Sakuya which sent shivers up her spine and back again "I shall see you later..ama..come Yukio..we're finished..". Savan disappeared , and when Sakuya turned around to look at Yukio, he was already gone. She let out a sigh of relief than jumped up abit as her school uniform (the shirt part), cut open. "When..did this happen?..oh! the girl!". Sakuya ran into the room and opened the closet, the little girl stood up and stared into her golden eyes "You get bad people?" "Yea..there gone..you don't have to worry about anything now..Tell you what..once I finish fixing these windows that those creatures broke..i'll play with you until your parents come home okay?" The little girl hopped up and down with joy "YaY Yay! Thank you so much Vampire hunter lady!". "_Vampire hunter lady_?" ..she thought to herself "_Hmn..I guess that's alright -.._Anytime! '.


End file.
